The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method, especially is related with the image forming system, image forming apparatus, and image forming method which can be pull printed.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral), which can print a document and an image, is known. An image forming system including an image forming apparatus and a server and can pull print is also present. In such system, document data printed by a user is once accumulated in the server. Then, the user can select the document data in an operation panel part of the image forming apparatus, and the document can be printed. On the other hand, a typical system that manages scanned data with divided memory storage when scanning a document is also known.